Happy Ending
by PlumPocky
Summary: Tenzin realizes he didn't always love in the same way as he mediatates on his duties. Linzin/Pemzin. No plot, I shot it down with a bow and arrow...


Tenzin took a deep breath to block out the sounds of his children goofing off in the courtyard. _Breathe in, breathe out_. He cracked an eye open to see that the kids have not noticed his annoyance. He closed his eye and tried to take another deep breath. Another voice entered his ears, _Ah, Pema; _she was ushering Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo inside; he was going to have to thank her later. Tenzin didn't know how he would fare without his wife around to help him; she had started the current peaceful chapter of his life. As he finally floated away from the present due to the newfound silence, a little voice in the back of his mind, one he had almost forgotten, reminded him that he did not always love in this way.

* * *

He finds Pema most beautiful when she was in her nightgown caring for either him or the children. He loved her warm smile and her gentle touches and the way she showed him that she would always be there to help him stand up when he falls.

On the contrary he found Lin the most beautiful when she was clad in her uniform whipping her metals cables about showing the world that she wasn't one to be messed with. He loved her proud smirk and her firm touches and the way she kicked his sorry butt back on track when things go wrong.

* * *

When Pema smiles, he gets a glowy happy feeling in his stomach and his mood instantly lights up. She smiled often, and it was one of the things Tenzin always receives from her no matter what happens.

Lin smirks, sneers, (she also grinned arrogantly when they were children) and does some kind of twitchy thing with her lips, but she hardly just _smiles_. Her smile was something he had to earn, and when he does, he is proud and excited.

* * *

When Pema cries, he wants to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything will be okay. He wants to do everything it takes to make sure she never cries again.

When Lin cried, which was only during Sokka's and Aang's funeral, and most significantly, Toph's, he realizes that her walls were completely down and how much these people meant to her. He simply wanted to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and tell her that it's okay to be vulnerable.

* * *

Pema is peaceful; she is good at compromising and had learned the art of yielding. She always does anything in her power to avoid conflict. He could relate to her because of his own beliefs as an airbender.

Lin always stood up for what she thought was right, no matter whom she offended in the process. Her unyielding nature was…challenging, but her ways earned his total respect.

* * *

He never minds rubbing Pema's feet or doing housework and dealing with her inner neat-freak. He found it kind of cute.

He never really minded receiving the brunt of Lin's rage. She was always beating him up when they were young and he found it interesting despite the occasional pain.

* * *

When Pema talks to other men, he gets a bit jealous and possessive. She is still somewhat shy and blushes easily and the men find it amusing.

Lin was not shy in the least. She spoke with an air of authority and men found it intimidating. Tenzin liked to see her talk to other people.

* * *

When Katara talks about Pema, it was always "That nice girl" this and "That nice girl" that. She tells him to look after her and not to bully her.

When Katara talks about Lin, it was always, "Just like her mother" and "like a true Bei Fong". She told her to look after him and to kick his butt if he bullies her.

* * *

His favorite moments with Pema are when they watch the sunset together from Air Temple Island. He would rest his chin on the top of her head and wrap his arm around her shoulders. They would stay there for hours after the sun had set to gaze at the stars and imagine the possibilities.

His favorite moments with Lin were when they sat back to back exhausted and covered in sweat after an afternoon of rigorous training. He could feel her heart pounding against his back as they silently enjoyed each other's presence.

* * *

Pema is like the air. Her duty is to her heart and her family. When she felt the person she loved was with the wrong woman, she confronted him and spilled her feelings out to him, regardless of how he feels about her and what happens afterward. She freely chases after her love interest. The air is light and free.

Lin was like the earth. Her duty was to every household in Republic City. Knowing that she couldn't provide him what he needed and help him fulfill his responsibility to the airbending race, she tried to push him away and erase any feelings he had left for her by trying to arrest Pema (she may find him oblivious, but Tenzin knows much more than he let on). He knows that she still cares for him, but doesn't require him to be _hers_. It breaks his heart that she had to love him from afar. The earth endures and accepts.

* * *

In the face of danger, Tenzin wants to protect Pema, wants to make sure that she doesn't get harmed. He will put his life on the line to make ensure her safety. He always worries that someone will hurt her. Pema is a kind trusting woman, he fears that people will take advantage of her good nature.

Tenzin wanted to face danger hand in hand with Lin, to rush into the inferno by her side. She didn't need nor want protection. He only worried that she'll get into more trouble than necessary. He was never concerned about anyone fooling Lin. She was the daughter of the infamous Toph Bei Fong; she could _smell_ a lie a mile away.

* * *

Pema is the princess in his story, gentle and loving and everything magically beautiful. He would be the one that swoops in to help her in a moment of need to fight away the monsters and would live happily ever after with her.

Lin was a hero in his story, his partner, fierce and sarcastic and everything exhilaratingly beautiful. They would slay the monsters together and fight for truth and justice. It was a shame that she didn't get the same happily ever after.

* * *

Tenzin opened his eyes and looked out at Republic City across the bay. _Maybe one day, she will find the happy ending she deserves. _He returned to the Air temple to find his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Ok..that was just a bunch of random thoughts I needed to get out there. I like Linzin, but I like Pemzin too. Pema is so full of awesome-ness, and if it weren't for her, there would be no Meelo!**


End file.
